


The Trial

by Lady_Penelope_Durin



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Penelope_Durin/pseuds/Lady_Penelope_Durin
Summary: Bella has moved on with the help of her new best friend but the past always comes back... what will happen?





	The Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight... Just burrowing

I walked up the steps to the stage that held our principle, walked across the stage, shook his hand, grabbed my diploma, smiled at the crowd before making off the other side of the stage to my friends, who stood waiting for the end of the ceremony. I stood in line, walking for the rest of the students, it wasn't long since I was the last of the 'S's. We stood together as Angela Weber gave the speech, cheered as we threw our caps up in the air. I laughed as Mike jumped on Tyler's back in celebration, I hugged Angela, Jessica, Lauren and Niki. 

Niki had joined the small town of Forks after the Cullen Mishaps, she brought me back from the edge, her and the Pack. Yes, she knows about the vampires and shifters, no I didn't tell her. She was kidnapped and tortured by a vampire in her past but escaped. She has been on the run ever since, her family was rich and pretty much left her alone after her encounter. They bought the Cullen house and let her move here by herself. My father wasn't to happy about that but Niki showed him that she was more then able to take care of herself. She is my best friend.

We walked to Charlie, who was in the crowd with his new wife, Sue. He hugged each of us, "I'm proud of you both."

"Thanks Charlie." Niki smirked as she hugged Sue as well.

"You still okay with me spending my last night in Forks at Niki's?" I asked as we pull of our robes and hand them over to Sue.

Charlie nodded, "Yes. I'll miss you, both of you, but I know this is something you need to do." He hugged me again before handing me an envelope, "It is from Rene and me."

"Dad, you know how I feel about presents." I whispered as I pulled it open, inside was fifteen hundred dollars, "DADDY!?"

"It is your collage fond, as much as we wish you would go, we won't force you." Charlie kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Charlie." Niki smirked as she grabbed the envelope and put it in her purse. "We should head to the Rez to say bye to the boys."

"Stay out of trouble, Niki." Charlie laughed as she gasped in fake shock.

"I love you dad, You too Sue. I'll tell Seth and Leah that you both are at the house for the last night." I tell them, they hugged us again before we make are way to Niki's Jaguar, midnight black, we climb in and head to the Rez. Niki waves goodbye as we pass people we know. "I can't believe they gave me that much."

"I can." Niki smirked, "You are their only daughter, they know they can't change your mind about collage so they give you everything they can to help out." She past the sign for the Rez, driving us to Emily's, parking beside Sam's truck. We hop out and head toward the door, Emily meets us there. "Hey Wolf Girl."

"Vampire girls." She smirked, "The boys are at the beach, let's go." She grabs her bag full of food, we head to the beach where the pack is playing around. Paul and Jacob are play fighting while Sam and Seth are playing catch. Sam sees Emily, throws the ball past Seth before jogging to Emily and kissing her.

"Aww that is so sweet." Niki squeals, making Sam pull back and Emily blush.

"Hey Niki, Bella. How did it go?" Sam asks as the other boys and Leah joined us.

"We Graduated." Niki laughs, I smirk.

"It went fine, no trips or mishaps." I told them, "Seth, Leah, Dad and Sue are staying this last night at the old house."

"Cool." Seth nods as Leah sighs.

"So you two are leaving tomorrow, are you going to tell us were yet?" Sam asks.

Niki looks to me, I shake my head, "No, cause then you won't let us go."

"We could just keep you here now." Paul states as he steps closer.

"Nope, Ain't happening." Niki smirked at him as she pushed him back. "Now let's celebrate!"

We all laughed, spreading out to finish various games. Niki join Paul and Jacob as I stayed with Emily and talked. We played a game of tag football, volleyball and went for a swim. We stayed there until the sun came down, when the boys built a campfire. We hugged everyone goodbye, walked back to the car, got in and headed to Niki's place. 

I fell asleep on the way there but Niki woke me up, "Iz, do you know them?"

I sat up fast to see people standing in front of Niki's car. I looked at their eyes, all red. I gulped, "Nik, I don't. Do you?"

"Nope." Niki stated as we stared at them. "What now?"

A young looking female steps forward, "You could step out of the car, don't make us chase you."

I nodded, and went to open my door when it locked itself, I looked to Niki, "Nik?"

"She didn't say please." Niki whined, I laughed at the situation.

A bigger vampire behind her smirked, "Please get out and talk to us."

Niki nodded her head, unlocked the car and we both got out. We met each other at the front of the car, held each others hands. "So talking, humans like to sit to talk, would you like to come in?"

The bigger one laughs, "You think we aren't human?"

"Let's not play stupid here." Niki sighed at him, he held his hands up in the air.

"Enough Felix." The female sighed, "Inside would be fine."

Niki nodded, she grabbed her keys, pulling me along with her to the front door, she unlocked it and we walked in. She slips out of her high heels, I take off my jacket and we head to the living room and sit down on the couch before looking up at the vampires that have spread themselves around the room. "Where shall we begin?"

"Which is Isabella Swan?" The female asked.

"I am." I tell her, "You are?"

"Jane." She answered, "The big one is Felix, the one beside me is Alec and the other is Demetri. We are the Elite Guard of the Volturi." Both Niki and I tense, "So you have heard of us, good." Jane nodded to Demetri, who pulled out a phone and disappeared. "You are required at Volterra for a trial of the Olympic Coven. This other human will join us as well as it seems you told her."

"I didn't tell her." I stated.

"Then how does she know?" Jane hissed.

"None of your damn business." Niki smirked, I shook my head as Jane hissed at her again. "Scary."

"Nik, stop pissing the vampire off." I whisper, she shrugged. "We are set to leave tomorrow morning for Italy, if we leave in the middle of the night people will come looking for us. So we will sleep then leave tomorrow morning." I stood up, Niki beside me and we made our way up the stairs to our rooms. Niki's room use to be Jasper's old office so there was a lock on the door. I changed into shorts and a tank top before making my way to her room, where she waited for me. We locked the door and laid down. "Well this is great."

Niki chuckled, "It was bound to happen. At least it is the Volturi." I nodded as we gave into our sleep.

o0o0o0o

There was a bang on the door, waking us up. "It is morning." A gruff voice called.

"Thanks for the wake up." Niki shouted back, there was a chuckle before we got out of bed. Niki walked into her closet and came out wearing a beautiful deep red thigh high dress and red high heels. I smiled as I unlocked the door, walked to my room, changing into a black mini dress and black flats. We grabbed our bags and headed out to Niki's car. We walked back in, ignored the vampires, ate breakfast and gathered what we needed.

We walked out to the car, got in and waited for the vampires. They got in a black escalade before driving out of the drive, we followed them. We turned on the radio, sang along with all the songs and raced the vampires to the airport. We pulled in before them, the driver, Demetri, glaring at us. We parked in the short term parking, got out, got the ticket for the car, grabbed our bags and walked into the airport. We met Charlie, Sue, Seth and Leah at the check-out counter, Niki handed the car ticket to Leah, who smiled.

"Take care of my baby." Niki told her, she nodded. We hugged everyone before making our way back toward the airplanes. The guard already waiting for us, they led us to a private jet, we got on, put our bags beneath our chairs and buckled up. The jet took off as I closed my eyes to rest as Niki took out a book to read.

o0o0o0o

"Iz, time to get up." Niki's voice woke me up as the jet landed. 

I sat up, took a deep breath and nodded to her, "Thanks. Did I say anything embarrassing?"

"I vote for not dying and things like that, so nope." Felix answered, I smiled at him.

"Let's go." Niki stood up, we grabbed our bags and got off the jet. There was a limo waiting for us, we climbed in and sat next to the windows. It was a beautiful trip, the scenery was amazing. Niki would point out places she wished to capture with her camera, I would laugh at her reactions. Soon we were pulling up to a giant building, a door opened and the limo pulled in. 

Once it was parked, we got out, following Jane and Alec inside the actual building, Demetri and Felix took our bags. We followed Jane and Alec down hallways until we came to this reception area, Jane turned to us, "Wait here."

"Got it." I told her before her and Alec walked in to a room surround with vampires.

"Shit." Niki swore, I giggled. 

We waited with the human at the desk, she smiled at us, we smiled at her. The door opened again, Jane looked to us, "Come." I nodded my head and turned to Niki, she looked at Jane, who sighed, "Please." Niki nodded and we both walked into the room, Jane led us to the middle of the room, "Stand here." We stood there, looking forward at the three vampires on the stage.

The Middle one frowned, "Isabella, I had hoped that you would keep our secret."

"I did. I didn't tell her." I told him.

"Then who did?" He asked.

Niki smirked, "Maria."

The blonde one growled, "Why are you still human?"

"She like to play with her food, I got away." Niki told him, while I stared at him. He was gorgous, his red ruby eyes glaring into Niki, his chiseled face captivated me, I shook my head and focus on the middle one as the one on the right kept watching me

"Then Isabella forgive me for thinking so ill of you." The middle one smiled, "I am Aro, one my right is Marcus and my left is Caius." His name was Caius, it fit him. I nodded to Aro, "Do you understand why you are here?"

"No." I answered him.

"You are here for the trial of the Olympic Coven, the Cullens." Aro stated.

I tensed as Niki gasped, "Those bastards are here?" She whispered as she gripped my hand, "Iz, breathe."

I hadn't realized I had stopped breathing, I took a big breath, gasping for air. I closed my eyes as I willed my heart to calm down, once it did I looked to Niki, "Thank Nik." 

"Not a problem." She smirked.

Aro watched me, "Are you alright?"

I looked at him, "You just told me that I am going to have to deal with the coven of vampires that left me, broke me and tore out my heart, no I am not alright."

Aro looked confused, "But Edward told them that you wanted them to leave you and never return."

I gasped, "He did what?"

Niki was shaking, "When I get my hands on that bastard, I'll kill him."

"Niki, he is a vampire." I sighed as I rubbed my temples.

Niki scoffed, "Fire can hurt him, I'll hang him up by his toes then cut off every bone by the joint and burn it slowly, starting with his useless little dick."

Felix laughed as Caius chuckled, "Quite vengeful, little human."

"He doesn't use it." Niki shrugged, I laughed.

"Niki I love you but shut up." I sighed, she nodded, "Well let's get this over with, shall we?"

"First, both of you step to the side, Alec and Jane, lend them your cloaks." Aro stated as we stepped to the side of Felix, Jane and Alec wrapped their cloaks around our shoulders. We slid our arms through and pulled up the hoods. "Perfect, now remain silent until I tell you to talk." We nodded. "Demetri, bring them in." Demetri vanished and returned with the Cullen's. I bit my lip to keep my gasp from ringing out. Carlisle and Esme golden eye held sadness, Emmett look lost as Rosalie held him up, Edward walked with his head tall as did Alice with a slight smirk on her face. I looked around them but Jasper wasn't there, I wondered where he was. "Demetri, bring in the witness, Whitlocks and Victoria."

I tensed, I knew Victoria had stopped trying to kill me some years back but who were the Whitlocks, the door opened again and in walked Victoria, a male vampire, a female vampire and Jasper! But he didn't look the same. He stood tall, confident and emotionless. He wore jeans, boots, a black undershirt and a blue button up with cowboy boots. It fit him perfectly as did his red eyes. He looked a lot like the other male vampire, who wore jeans, a white undershirt, a grey button up and cowboy boots as well. The female wore jean, cowgirl boots and a red tee shirt. They matched but why was Jasper with them and not Alice and Whitlock? They stood off to the other side of the room, bowing their heads to the Kings. Jasper nodded, "Your majesties."

"Major Whitlock." Aro nodded back to him. Aro turned to Carlisle, "Old friend, when Major Whitlock came to me with Victoria, I couldn't believe this story that my old friend had left a human with knowledge of us because of a younger vampire told him too."

Carlisle lowered his head, "She was a daughter, we cared for her but she decided that we were to dangerous for her. I wanted her happy, so I let go of reason and left her behind. Forgive me, Aro."

Caius smirked, "She was a daughter but you did not got to her to check to see if what you heard was true?"

"Edward told us..." Carlisle began, Aro cut him off.

"Edward is a fool and a liar." Aro sighed, "The human never wanted you to leave."

Emmett growled at Edward, "I'll kill you." He moved toward him but Rosalie held him back.

I bit my lip, wanting to call out to Emmett but knew that I could not. Aro smiled, "It seems not all your family bounced back like dear Alicen, I wonder why?"

Alicen looked shocked but kept her head high, "I knew Bella would have a good life."

I tensed, Niki grabbed my hand and Felix grabbed the back of my cloak as I made to move. I took a deep breath, silently and nodded my head slowly, Felix let go but Niki did not. Aro watched her, "You are sure?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"We shall see." Caius growled as every Cullen tensed. As did Jasper.

"Victoria, you were trying to kill this human, please explain why and why you stopped." Aro stated.

Victoria stepped forward, "I was chasing the human but could never reach her with the shifters always guarding her. I wanted her to pay for my mate dying, I thought that Edward had kill James but I ran into the Whitlocks and Major told me that he and the big one, Emmett, had killed him so if it was anyone's mate I should go after it is theirs. Captain Whitlock helped me see that James was using me and that my mate was still out there for me to find so I stopped trying to kill her. I could not get to her to turn or kill her because of the wolves so I left her alone." Victoria stepped back.

"Major Whitlock, please tell me why you decided to bring the Cullens to justice." Aro stated.

Jasper stepped forward and Niki's hand squeezed mine. "They kicked me out of their so called family after Isabella told us to leave. None of them could stand to look at me, besides Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle. They hated me, it was my fault." I tensed again, "I rejoined my coven, Captain and Char, living off of criminals. Captain knew that Victoria was getting close so we intervened for Isabella's sake. After we pulled her back, we found out that Edward had found his 'mate' as had Alice in two humans. They brought them to the family as they had Isabella, they were going to use them as well until something else happened and they left again. We came to you immediately." Jasper stepped back.

"Thank you Major. Now Edward, Alice, these new humans, we brought them as well." Aro stated, the door opened and a female led in two other humans, both male. One with brunette hair and brown eyes like mine, the other had blonde hair and green eyes. They both went to Alice and Edward, "So these are your so called mates? Their names?"

Edward looked to the one who looked like me, "Mark."

"Todd." Alice looked to the green eyed one. "I have seen them changed."

Aro nodded, "Just as you saw Isabella changed?"

Alice paused, "Yes."

"Mark, Todd, do you know about Isabella Swan?" Aro asked them.

Todd shook his head but Mark nodded, "She is the human that used Edward for his money and strength before she left him for some dog."

I tensed as did Niki, Felix had to hold both of us back but we kept silent as Emmett and Rosalie turned to Mark and Edward, Rosalie glared, "Bella, use you?! How dare you? She would never. She was to kind to use someone!"

"I'll kill you Eddie, I swear it." Emmett whispered, Mark gasped at him and held on to Edward.

"Mark, Todd, do you want to know the real Isabella?" Caius smirked.

Edward growled as Alice gasped. "No, no it can't be, you didn't."

Mark looked at Edward, "Baby what is wrong?"

"Nothing love, just remember I would never lie to you." Edward smirked at him, dazzling him.

"Isabella, Niki." Aro stated. We smirked together as we pushed back the hoods and dropped the cloaks that Felix lifted up and handed back to Alec and Jane. "Please tell us what happened and how you know each other."

I looked to Niki, she pointed to herself, I nodded and she smiled. "I moved to Forks Washington two years ago. It is a very small town, so when I got there, I learned two things. The whole Cullen family up and left and they had broken one Isabella Swan in doing so. I had no idea who the Cullens were but from the stories I knew that they were vampires so I made it my mission to 'save' Isabella. When we first met, she thought I was insane, well she still does but now she is my best friend. When we met, she was lost, a shell of a human being, barely living. She would go to school, barely eat, never talk, go home and sit in her room staring out the window. She would scream at night from the nightmares but slowly with the help of me and the pack, she got back on her feet. She began to smile again, to talk and interact with people."

I smiled softly. "I never wanted you to leave, I never told Edward that. I loved you as my family and it broke me that you left me without a word. I forgot how to live. I only saw darkness for months on end until Niki. She would joke like Emmett, calm me down like Jasper, cook like Esme, was rude like Rosalie and wise like Carlisle. She brought me back from the edge. I began to live again, slowly. I graduated because of her, I moved on because of her and I am finally free of you because of her." I looked to Edward. "The elite guard showed up at your old house, well Niki's house now, and brought us here for your trial and here we are." Her and I stepped back with our heads high.

Mark and Todd looked from Edward and Alice to us, Mark pulled away from Edward, "You lied to your family, to her. What if you are lying to me?"

"I'm not love. They are lying." Edward whispered.

Niki growled, "I will kill you." 

I laughed, "Let's leave that to the other vampires." She pouted but nodded. I looked to Emmett, who was watching me, "I love you, big brother." He smiled as Rosalie hugged him tightly, I turned to Carlisle, "Father." He nodded to me, I turned to Aro, "Your majesties."

"It would seem that we must make a judgement. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and young Rosalie, all of you fealt pain for leaving and have suffered because of it. I offer you a chance, join us." Aro stated.

Emmett and Rosalie bowed to him, "We would be honored."

Carlisle looked to Esme, who nodded, "I will return as well."

Aro clapped, "Wonderful." He turned to Edward and Alice, "Your humans are a problem, you are not mates."

"What?" Todd gasped out loud. "You lied to me for what, a game, some entertainment!" He shook his head, "You're a bitch." Alice gasped as Edward growled at him. Todd looked around the room before landing his eyes on us, "Are they forgettable?"

I shook my head as Niki sighed, "Never."

Todd nodded, "I am ready to die then." 

Esme gasped as Carlisle held her, Mark looked lost, "I don't want to die without Edward but he doesn't really love me?"

"No he doesn't." Marcus stated.

Mark looked to Todd, who held out his hand and nodded, taking his hand tightly, "Okay."

Aro nodded, "Then death it is." Felix moved but Niki stopped him, she moved to Todd and Mark, pulled them close whispered something to them that cause Alice and Edward to growl before she snapped their necks and they fell to the floor. She walked back to Felix's side and looked toward the kings, bowing slowly. "That was insightful. Now Edward and Alice, what shall we do with you?"

"Give us our punishment, we are ready." Edward sighed as if he was bored.

"I vote for death." I whisper, Felix chuckled as Edward glared at me.

"Love, they would never kill me." Edward smirked.

"She is not your love, Glitter dick." Niki snapped, Emmett and Felix chuckled, Cauis and Jasper smirked.

Edward growled at her, "Who are you?"

"Your nightmare." She smirked before winking at Alice, who gasped.

"I like her, let's keep them." Caius stated, everyone gasped.

I laughed, "Sounds good to me." Caius smirked at me, I winked at him.

"Brother, focus." Aro sighed, "The Seer and Mind reader..."

"Is he really a mind reader, I mean he can only see what is at the front of your mind and he is easy to trick." Niki stated, "I mean, I have been doing since he walked in."

Edward growled, "Singing a song is not tricking me."

"Do you know what I'm thinking? No, I win." Niki smirked.

Jasper chuckled, she smirked at him. "She has a point Aro, he is very easy to fool."

I nod, "And Alice has visions of what someone decides, it can change. That is not helpful."

Aro looked to me, nodded slowly, "I guess you are right."

Alice cried out, "No, you can't kill us, not over her! I won't allow it." Alice turns and lunges at me, Felix catches her by her neck, I step back, "I'll kill you."

Edward growled, Niki laughed, "Oh now you want to help her. Man, Fate sure got it right putting you two together as mates."

I laughed, "Thanks Felix."

"No problem Bella." He smirks.

Caius growled, "I am all for killing them."

Marcus shook his head, "You are for killing everyone, except Niki and Isabella."

"Yep." Caius smirked, I laughed.

"Very well death." Aro stated. Jane flew at Alice, taring off her head, Felix laughed as he dropped her body. Edward roared as Demetri held him down and Alec tore off his head, they were both set on fire in a fire pit. "Well now, Isabella and Niki. What shall we do with you?"

"I vote for not dying." I stated, Felix laughed.

"I do as well." Caius commented.

"So turn us." Niki commented from my side.

"But will you have any useful powers?" Aro asked, Caius growled as did Jasper.

"You will not put Isabella in the guard!" Caius shouted as he stood, I shivered in lust.

"You will not have Niki!" Jasper roared out, Niki sighed in happiness.

Marcus laughed, "Their mates have spoken, Aro. They will be turned."

"It would seem so. Welcome to the family Isabella." Aro smiled at me, I nodded as Cauis walked to me and pulled me into his arms.

"You are mine." Caius whispered against my lips before kissing me.

Niki gasped, "Aww that is so sweet!"

I growled as Caius pulled back, "Shut up Nik."

"Yes, my lady." She saluted me, I nodded to her.

I smiled at Caius, "Sorry about that."

"It is alright, mi amore." He whispered. "She will soon be to busy with the Major to notice."

"Yes she will." Jasper's voice commented from my side, I looked to see him wrapped around Niki. "I'm going to steal you best friend Isabella."

"Just bring her back." I told him from Caius' arms. Jasper nodded before picking her up and running off with her, her laughing all the way. "Are you going to steal me?"

"I already have." He smirked, He lifted me and began to walk out of the throne room.


End file.
